Fame Issues
This is the third episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures. Plot We are inside Mr. Baumann's shop. Ben, Rook and Jon are sitting at the counter. Mr. Baumann is behind it. Jon: So Mr. Baumann hates you in his store here as well. Mr. Baumann: Huh? Rook: Mr. Baumann, Jon is from another dimension which seems to parallel our own. Ben: Its quite amazing really. I'm mentoring him. Rook (Giving Ben a questionable face) How? Jon: Rook has taught me in hand to hand combat better than you have. Ben: I've been busy. Rook: Yesterday, we help your cousin stop his onslaught destroying the town. Jon: I read the report about that. Fistrick enters. He has an energy weapon. Bubble Helmet enters as well, holding the same weapon. Ben: Okay Fistrick, its time for you to cool off. Mr. Baumann (Shouting): Ben don't you dare transform. Ben: Then how am I meant to deal with them? Jon gets up and walks towards Fistrick and Bubble Helmet. Fistrick: Sup bro, your not trying to get in our way and stop us are you? Jon: Correction, I am going to stop you, "bro". Jon slaps the Ultimatrix down and gets Clockwork. Clockwork: Clockwork! Ben (Yelling): How's Clockwork going to stops them! Mr. Baumann: Oh no, my store. Clockwork's stomach chimes. Fistrick and Bubble Helmet are about to fire. The raise their guns but slowly, due to Clockwork activating his time stopping powers. Clockwork sees some strong sturdy steel wire left on the floor, he picks this up and then wraps it around Fistrick and Bubble Helmet. Clockwork takes their guns and then stands next to Ben, Rook and Mr. Baumann. Mr. Baumann is covering his face thinking the Clockwork is going to destroy the store. When Clockwork is stood next to Rook, he chimes again and, to Rook, Ben, Mr. Baumann, Fistrick and Bubble Helmet, a fast blur of Clockwork has tied up Fistrick and Bubble Helmet and is holding their weapons. Clockwork hits the Ultimatrix and transforms back into Jon. Jon puts the weapons on the counter. Mr. Baumann opens his eyes to see the store not destroyed. Mr. Baumann: Thank you Jon, I like you more than Ben already. Ben: Hey! Rook: To be fair, you always destroy Mr. Baumann's store. Jon: You need to think of the situation Ben. The scene transitions into Plumber HQ. Max and Magister Patelliday are standing next to each other. Ben, Rook and Jon are opposite them. Max: Well done Jon. You took care of the situation well. Rook: I agree, very well done. Ben: Hey, I have stopped aliens in the store before. Max: Yes though you have almost always damaged it in some way. Jon: You need to think of the situation. Clockwork slows down time but can control it also. You just use Clockwork, stop time, walk up to them, tie them up and get their weapons before they shoot and before the Ultimatrix times out, or in your case the Omnitrix. Ben: Beginners luck. Magister Patelliday: No it isn't Ben. Mr. Baumann has praised Jon and given everyone apart from you free food on the house. Rook: Thank you Jon. Ben (Grunting): Ugh. The scene then transitions into Ben and Rook sitting at Mr. Smoothies having smoothies. Ben: Why is Jon so popular now? Rook: For one, he doesn't trash Mr. Baumann's store. Ben: He was just lucky that the Ultimatrix worked for him. Jon enters, as XLR8, holding the robber in his left arm and a purse in the right. A woman walks up to XLR8. XLR8 hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Jon. Jon drops the bad guy on the floor and gives the woman her purse back. She shakes his hand then walks off. The Police arrive and take the robber away. The police wave and thank Jon then leave. Jon joins Rook and Ben at the table. Rook: You seem to be impressing the locals. Jon: Simple really. Ben: I help people. Jon: Yet Will Harangue still hasn't hated me. Ben: He always has a go at us superheroes. We see Ben, Rook and Jon sitting on the couch at Ben's house in the front room. Ben has the TV on. Will Harangue is on TV. Harry Sploter is next to him. Harry is wearing a brown suit, and has stuck up Blonde hair. Will Harangue: This is Will Harangue from Will Harangue nation. I am here today with Harry Sploter. What do you think of Jon, the new hero around Bellwood? Harry Sploter: I think he is a great hero. He helps people around town. The other day he helped me when my car ran out of electricity, he came up to me and turned into Feedback, and took some power from the cables above and gave it to my car. He is a hero in my eye. The camera turns to a girl on the other side of Will Harangue. She is about 11-12 years old and is wearing an orange dress, she has brown hair. Will Harangue: And what do you think of Jon, Missy? Is he better than Ben 10? Missy: I prefer Jon over Ben 10 at the moment. Ben (On his couch): Oh man. Missy: But Ben has saved us from many aliens. She gets cut off by Will. Will Harangue: You heard it hear. People prefer Jon to Ben 10. Call in with your vote: Ben 10 or Jon 10? The camera is now on Jon, Rook and Ben. Jon: Jon 10? That does not suit me at all. Rook: You are becoming very famous already and yet you have only been here about a week now. Ben gets up and heads towards the door. Max opens the door and Ben walks out blanking him. Max enters the house and stand in front of Jon and Rook. Max: What's gotten into Ben? Jon: I'm becoming more liked than he is. Rook: As you can see, Ben does not like it. Max: I see. Jon has been doing a lot of helping out since he arrived. Rook: Maybe we can make Ben happy if we get some civilians to yell for help then Ben helps them out. Jon: But Ben wouldn't like that. I've only known this version for a week but he is similar to the Ben in my Universe. They all look sad. The shot is now in the park. Ben is sitting by himself. Ester enters and sits next to Ben. Ester: Hey, what's up? Ben (Sad and monotone): Nothing. Ester: That voice doesn't make it seem so. Ben (Sad): Everybody prefers Jon over me. Nobody wants my help anymore. Ester: I like your help. Ben (smiling): Thanks, but that's one person against the rest of Bellwood. Ben's Omnitrix flashes and then Rook's voice is heard. Rook (Voice): Ben, we need your help! Ben: You have Jon, you don't need me. There is a big crash over the comms. Ben has a surprised look on his face. The communication is cut off. Ben gets up. Ben: My friends need me. Thanks for the talk Ester. Ben leaves and Ester watches him goes, blushing. At a warehouse, SevenSeven and SixSix are battling Rook and Jon. Jon is Armodrillo. He gets blasted by SevenSeven and smashes into the ground near Rook. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Armodrillo into Jon. Jon: Any luck getting to Ben? Rook: The communication was cut, I'm not sure if he is coming. Jon: Right, then its time for Humungousaur. Jon slaps the Ultimatrix down and gets Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Huh? This is so not Humungousaur! Rook fires some bolts from his proto-tool at SixSix, but SixSix dodges them. SixSix then throws a grenade at Rook which explodes on contact. This sends Rook towards the wall. When Rook hits the wall, Ben enters. He sees Rook on the floor next to the door he just entered from. Ben: Rook! Rook: Ben, I knew you'd come. Spidermonkey shoots some web at SevenSeven but SevenSeven catches it, pulls Spidermonkey in close then fires at him close range, causing Spidermonkey to fly against the wall at high speed and land next to Rook. Spidermonkey turns back into Jon as the Ultimatrix times out. Jon: Glad you're here. Ben: Same. Now it's Echo Echo time. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Rath. Rath: Let me tell you something Omnitrix, which is meant to be purfect, how is Rath, Echo Echo. Rath then charges at SevenSeven and SixSix. Jon gets his phone out and records the battle. Rath jumps on to SixSix and punches him till he falls to the ground. Rath is still on top and SixSix then shoots Rath off him. He and SevenSeven gets their blasters locked onto Rath and fire. Jon hands his phone to Rook and jumps in front of Ben transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo duplicates and makes a sound barrier around Rath and deflects the energy beams back at SevenSeven and SixSix. Rath: Let me tell you something, no one helps Rath and secondly, don't transform into an alien, I was going for. Echo Echo: I was protecting you. Rath (Smirks): Thanks. Rath then jumps up punches SevenSeven and accidentally hits SevenSeven's backpack and they both fly into the ceiling. The both fall on the ground. The Omnitrix times out and Rath reverts into Ben. Echo Echo goes and surrounds SixSix in the air and screams. SixSix falls next to his brother, they are both unconscious. Echo Echo hits the Ultimatrix and turns back into Jon. Jon gets some handcuffs out, and a mystery figure, which appeared when Jon was visiting Kevin and Gwen, teleports in. The figure holds their hand out and shoots, what looks like Mana at Jon sending him flying back. The mystery figure then teleports away with SevenSeven and SixSix. Jon, Ben and Rook all look at each other. They scene transitions into Plumber HQ where Max is listening to Jon and Ben talking about what happened. Ben: And then he teleported away with SevenSeven and SixSix. Max: Hmm, I'll put the Plumbers on alert just in case. Jon: The mystery figure, is the same figure that appeared when I was with Gwen and Kevin. Max: Tell me. Jon: We had just finished beating Kuphulu and Crujo, them two teleported away and then the figure appeared and took the gemstone which me, Gwen and Kevin defeated Kuphulu and Crujo to get back. Max: Right, this doesn't seem to be a coincidence any more. Magister Patelliday enters. Magister Patelliday: Nice video Ben, you defeated SevenSeven well. Ben: What video? Jon: I was recording you fight the bounty hunters and then passed it to Rook when you needed help. I sent the video to Jimmy, who edited it and put it online. Magister Patelliday: And since then, the people of Bellwood have started to like you again. You and Jon here are both liked the same. Jon: Though Mr. Baumann still trusts me more. Ben: What was SevenSeven and SixSix after anyway? Jon: They were after some alien tech. Something called a Geoset Congrigulator. Ben: What's that? Max: A dangerous piece of weaponry. It can enhance a weapon its attached to by 1 billion times. (Demanding to Jon) Where is it?! Jon: We got there before SevenSeven and SixSix but it wasn't there. Max looks puzzled and then walks off. Jon and Ben look at each other. Jon: So, Mr. Smoothy? My treat. Ben: Now we're talking. Ben and Jon walk off towards the elevator. Major Events Jon is revealed to have been in the Prime Universe for 1 week. The people of Bellwood like Jon mor than Ben, this is till the end of the episode when everyone in Bellwood likes Jon and Ben the same, apart from Will Harangue and Mr. Baumann. The Mystery Figure returns, and collects SevenSeven and SixSix Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Magister Patelliday Will Harangue (first appearance) Mr. Baumann (first appearance) Harry Sploter (first appearance) Missy (first appearance) Villains Fistrick (first appearance; arrested) Bubble Helmet (first appearance; arrested) SevenSeven (first appearance) SixSix (first appearance) Aliens used Jon * Clockwork (first appearance) * XLR8 (first appearance; cameo) * Armodrillo (first appearance; cameo) * Spidermonkey (first appearance; intended alien Humungousaur) * Echo Echo (first appearance) Ben * Rath (first appearance; intended alien Echo Echo) Trivia * Mr.Baumann likes Jon over Ben because Jon hasn't damaged the store * Will Harangue is shown to like Jon over Ben, never giving Jon any bad press * Jimmy Jones is mentioned in the episode but never appears * Ben presumes the mysterious figure is male though the gender has never been mentioned Category:Episodes